This invention relates to packaging apparatus, more specifically to apparatus for transferring a portion or batch consisting of several articles from an apportioning device to a receptacle. It is an object of the invention to provide a fast operating and efficient apparatus for compact or dense packaging of articles, in particular articles of more or less irregular form such as carrots and other vegetables, and markedly elongate articles such as sausages.